Orangeburg County, South Carolina
Orangeburg County is a county in South Carolina. The population of the county is 92,501. Major roads Interstate 26 Interstate 95 US Route 15 US Route 21 US Route 21 Business US Route 78 US Route 176 US Route 178 US Route 178 Business US Route 301 US Route 321 US Route 601 South Carolina Highway 3 South Carolina Highway 3 Business South Carolina Highway 4 South Carolina Highway 6 South Carolina Highway 33 South Carolina Highway 39 South Carolina Highway 45 South Carolina Highway 47 South Carolina Highway 70 South Carolina Highway 172 South Carolina Highway 210 South Carolina Highway 267 South Carolina Highway 310 South Carolina Highway 314 South Carolina Highway 332 South Carolina Highway 389 South Carolina Highway 394 South Carolina Highway 400 South Carolina Highway 453 South Carolina Highway 692 Geography Adjacent counties Berkeley County (east) Calhoun County (north) Clarendon County (northeast) Lexington County (northwest) Bamberg County and Colleton County (south) Dorchester County (southeast) Barnwell County (southwest) Aiken County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 62.05% Black or African American (57,396) 33.90% White (31,357) 4.05% Other (3,748) 22.1% (20,442) of Orangeburg County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Orangeburg County has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 58 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 4.47 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Orangeburg - 13,964 Towns Bowman - 968 Branchville - 1,024 Cope - 77 Cordova - 169 Elloree - 692 Eutawville - 315 Holly Hill - 1,277 Livingston - 136 Neeses - 374 North - 754 Norway - 337 Rowesville - 304 Santee - 961 Springfield - 524 Vance - 170 Woodford - 185 CDPs Brookdale - 4,873 Edisto - 2,559 Wilkinson Heights - 2,493 Unincorporated communities Bolen Town Eutaw Springs Providence Sixty Six Wells Whetsell Climate Fun facts * Orangeburg is the second-largest county in the state by total area. * Politically, Orangeburg is one of the state's strongest Democrat-voting counties by margin of victory on average. * The three CDPs in the county are mostly extensions of Orangeburg itself. * Bowman is home to the UFO Welcome Center roadside attraction, which is "Major Fun" according to Roadside America. * Santee is known primarily for its several golf courses in proximity to Lake Marion, Santee State Park and other Lake Marion attractions. Interstate 95 connects its attractions easily with tourists traveling by automobile. I-95 crosses a narrow arm of the lake into the town lands, along a causeway. Lake Marion is a man-made hydroelectric reservoir, which at 110,000 acres (450 km2, 173 sq mi) is one of the fifty largest lakes in the country. ** And thanks to it being so close to Lake Marion, the town has been undergoing economic and population growth, and development as rural niches are supplanted by bedroom communities. * The Lake Marion High School & Technology Center is located in Santee. * Many Pee Dee tribe members still live in this area. In 1998 the tribe established its government as a non-profit organization, known as the Beaver Creek Indians. They achieved state recognition as a tribe on January 27, 2006, but are still working toward federal recognition. This has been more difficult for some of the older, landless tribes who became more assimilated during and after the colonial era. Today the Beaver Creek people speak English as their first language. They are a multi-racial people, having absorbed both European and African people into their culture over the centuries. Common family names within the tribe are: Chavis, Fogle, Fanning, Hutto, Williams, Barr, Bolin, Jackson, Huffman and Gleaton. Category:South Carolina Counties